


The Seventh Sin: Hearts

by Its_me_Lunnaly



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 7 deadly sins is the endgame ship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff, Headcannon galore-, I'm not going to bother organizing the tags, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmare cares a lot about his gang, Other ships happen before that tho, Panic Attacks, Recovery from trama, Self-Esteem Issues, Will update tags, and character info, mentions of abuse, that's not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Lunnaly/pseuds/Its_me_Lunnaly
Summary: Lust gets a new name: Hearts!
Relationships: 7 Deadly Sins - Relationship, Crucifixion(Cross x Killer)(Happens before), Errorink(Past), Horrordust(Happens before)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	The Seventh Sin: Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Lyn is my editor and I love her uwu Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Lust was walking down the halls of the castle towards the living room, or at least he _thought_ he was. He hadn’t been living there for long enough to know his way around all that well, after all.

Less than a week ago, Nightmare had come to Lust as he was crying in some random AU. Some monsters were making fun and shaming him for being, well, _Lusttale Sans_ . ‘The pervert of the multiverse’. The one who sexually harasses monsters. He wasn’t like that at all however. He didn’t do any of that, and he _would_ never do that. He was _ashamed_ of the apparent other versions of himself. Why would they do that to other monsters? And why was he getting punished for something he would never do? 

Eventually, Nightmare felt Lust's negative emotions. When he got there, he saw a sight he’d seen many times before: a scared, lonely, ashamed, _traumatized_ Sans. Nightmare had always had a soft spot for these Sanses. He didn’t want _anyone_ to feel the pain of being pushed away and shunned for no good reason. 

So he talked to Lust. Lust was scared in the beginning, as he thought Nightmare was going to hurt him, kill him, or something, but Night took a calm and… understanding(?) approach. He knew Lust didn’t trust him; he knew he was scared. So he took it slow. And soon, Lust realized Nightmare wasn’t going to hurt him… but why? He couldn’t understand it at all. Why would the King of Darkness- one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse- be _so damn nice_ to him?

After a while, Nightmare finally said it. 

“ _Come with me. You’ll be safe there, no one will hurt you there. There are others, who have been shunned for things out of their control too, living there. I’m sure they’d accept you for who you are. They’re very welcoming_ ” 

These words were so nice to hear for Lust. A place where he would be welcomed? A place where he _wouldn’t_ be ridiculed? _With no catch_? 

He thought about it for a few minutes, before deciding to take Nightmare up on that offer. The worst that would happen was that he would just be shamed and he possibly have to leave, so why not, right? It wouldn’t be any different than normal. The pros seemed to outweigh the cons, and besides, he had nowhere else to go.

Back in the present, he was walking through the halls. It had been a week, and he hadn’t been ridiculed, he wasn’t teased. Not once. Everyone welcomed him with open arms, despite knowing his origins. It was nice. 

But he was lost. He needed to tell the gang something _very important,_ and he just had to get lost in this giant castle. He was kind of embarrassed, the gang gave him a tour and everything, but despite that, he still managed to get lost, and he had no idea which way to go to get back to his room. He was getting really scared now, being alone in a dark hallway, lost, was setting off so many alarm bells that were engraved into the inside of his skull from when he wasn’t an outcode. All he knew was it was bad. 

He walked the halls, trying not to go into a panic attack. _‘C’mon you need to breathe, you’re ok, nothing bad is going to happen to you.’_ he told himself this over and over but as more time ticked by, the more he just started to panic. Last time he was in a dark hallway all alone….. Something _awful_ happened. 

\----

Nightmare was sitting on the couch with the rest of the gang, watching a movie. But he had to feel the spike of negativity from somewhere inside the castle. It wasn’t in this room, everyone was still relaxed. He glanced around to do a quick headcount of who was in the room. He saw Cross and Killer in the corner playing some kind of intense card game- quietly as to not disrupt the movie. Error was in a hammock high above the ground, knitting. Horror was sitting in a chair, while Dust was _trying_ to get Horror to eat some of his popcorn. Wait, where the hell was Lust? Oh hell no, that had to be where the negativity was coming from.

Nightmare abruptly stood, which caught Error’s attention.

“Where are you going?” Error said, which in turn caught _everyone's_ attention.

“There’s a negativity spike somewhere else in the castle, and everyone is here except for… Lust” He wasn’t even going to try to sugarcoat it.

“Should we help look for him?” Dust said as he turned around, some popcorn landing on the floor due to the sudden turn

“No, you guys _stay here_ , I can find him on my own,” Nightmare made sure to make his voice incredibly firm as he said that, especially the ‘stay here’.

“You sure?” Cross pitched in from the corner, accidentally setting his cards down and revealing his hand as he looked up.

“Yes, I’m sure, Cross. Now all of you, stay here. I’ll be back”

And with that, Nightmare melted into the floor. The rest of the gang was used to it, so they paid no mind. They went back to what they were doing. Unfortunately, Cross and Killers game had to be restarted.

\----

Nightmare ended up re-forming near Lust, close enough to hear the tiny whimpers but not close enough to see him. Why did there have to be such a loud echo in these damn halls? He knew Lust was panicking, he could feel the emotion growing stronger. 

So he followed the noise to where he thought it was coming from, which fortunately led straight to Lust… Who wasn’t looking so good. His eyelights were frantically darting around in his eye sockets, and he was gripping onto his vest with clenched fists, that he just wouldn’t let go of. He was repeating reassuring words to himself to try and calm down, which clearly wasn’t working. He faced away from Nightmare, until he heard a small step, which quickly made him spin around to see who it was, still panicked. He didn’t see much but the glow of a cyan eyelight. But once he processed who it was, he calmed down a little bit, knowing he wasn’t so alone anymore 

“Why are you walking down this way? You should know this isn’t the way to the living room.” The gang called it the living room, but it was really just their common place to hang out in.

“I-it isn’t? I got lost… sorry” Lust was now getting more panicked and embarrassed. He’d been there for a week, surely he should know his way around the place, right?

“Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong. You just got lost, that’s all. Now, why weren’t you calling for anyone?”

“I don’t know… ”

Nightmare sighed “It doesn’t matter now. you were heading to the living room, correct?” Nightmare said as he walked through the rest of the hall, over to Lust.

“Yeah...”

“So let’s go then,” Nightmare held out a tendril for Lust to hold- he wasn’t comfortable with using his hands, and besides, he was more used to using his tendrils for most things anyways.

“Ok….” Lust said, as he timidly let go of his vest with on hand and grabbed the tendril

They walked, not really talking. It was nice knowing Nightmare was so caring of Lust. He still felt bad that he had interrupted whatever Night was doing just to come get him, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it

It wasn’t long before Nightmare instinctively picked up Lust, but he hadn’t realized he had done it until he heard a tink squeak from behind, and turned around to see Lust, who he quickly set down again

“Nonono- it’s fine- just surprised me… that’s all!” Lust said, in a half panic.

“Oh, do you want me to carry you?”

Lust stayed quiet for a second before shyly replying, “Y-yeah.” Despite thinking that it was embarrassing. 

“Alright, then,” Nightmare picked Lust up again, making sure he was comfortable before caring on walking to the living room

They made it the door to the living room after a few minutes. Nightmare set Lust down and glanced at him one more time. “We’re here”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Coming to get me…”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Lust had no answer for that, so he just shrugged and looked away.

Nightmare dropped the subject, and opened the door. Nothing had really changed, and everyone was still there, doing what they had been doing before.

“I WIN” Cross cheered

“Aw man, rematch!”

Killer and Cross were far too distracted to notice Nightmare’s presence, and Horror was the first to notice thanks to facing the door

“Welcome back boss, and… oh, hey Lust!” Horror said which, once again, caught everyone's attention.

The whole gang greeted the two as they walked into the room. 

“Where was he?” Killer asked nonchalantly.

“Lust? He was in the hallways towards the north, going the wrong way. But I found him and brought him back here.”

“Oh, well now he’s here, so we can relax and enjoy this movie!” Cross said happily, completely forgetting about the rematch that he was _supposed_ to have with Killer.

Lust spoke up, “Uh- I have something important to say…” 

“Lay it on us then” Horror, Nightmare, and- Surprisingly- Error all said in unison 

“I uh-” he didn’t really know how to word it, “I’ve been thinking, I’m uncomfortable with my nickname… But I… I don’t know any others that would fit me…..”

The rest of the gang was quiet for a few moments, before Nightmare broke the silence “And how long have you been keeping this to yourself?”

“Way before I even met you…” as soon as he was called ‘Lust’, he hated it, but he didn’t say anything.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
  
“Yeah! We can help!”

There were a few other things that were said, but all of it was super positive. He was so happy to know they were so accepting of him, and his discomfort with his name.

“So, you need a new name, got anything in mind?” Nightmare didn’t waste any time getting straight to the point

“No…”

The gang started trying to come up with better names for Lust. There were a lot of suggestions, but none of them were particularly liked by Lust. The closest they had gotten was ‘Violet’, but it just didn’t feel right to Lust.

Then, as if it was magic, all seven of them spoke in unison “Hearts?” 

“I really like that!” Lust perked up instantly 

“So is that what you’re deciding on?” Nightmare said, happy to finally have a possible name for Lust

“You know what, yes!” He really did like that, and the word ‘hearts’ was generally accepted as a good word.

“Ok then, Hearts.”

Hearts was ecstatic at the prospect of actually having a name he was comfortable with. It just felt better to have that name, and to have others call him that. It just felt so _right._

Not much happened after that. Hearts sat down on the couch, Nightmare sat next to him. They watched the movie, and had some great laughs. 

Hearts was so happy to finally find somewhere he fits in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo This was so much fun to write. I ship it so hard. Hearts is a bb. Also, Lyn is my editor and I love her qwq


End file.
